


Cognizant

by saint_troll



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: First Time Topping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_troll/pseuds/saint_troll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has recovered from his surgery and is getting ready to head to Vegas for a conference when Bruce unwittingly interrupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cognizant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mildly_Neurotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildly_Neurotic/gifts).



> Mild spoilers for Iron Man 3. Thanks to [Absymal_Seraph](http://archiveofourown.org/users/absymal_seraph/works) for beta-ing!!!

It had started innocently enough. Bruce had held every intention of simply checking in on Tony. He’d been through a lot the last couple of months. Sure, he looked better for it. But Bruce knew how easy it was to fool the outside world into thinking you were okay when really inside you weren’t. Hell, he did it on a daily basis. 230 days and counting to be exact. 

Tony was packing an overnight bag to take to Vegas with him. A few items were strewn across the bed; his hair was a mess from where he kept running his hands through it in frustration. Before... before Mandarin and everything that had followed, Bruce supposed that Tony could’ve just took one of his Iron Man suits to Malibu after the conference. But now... now everything had changed..

Walking up behind Tony, Bruce wrapped his arms around the other man’s stomach and rested his head on the his shoulder. He didn’t speak at first; just rubbed calming circles over Tony’s torso. “Need any help?” he offered after a few minutes of silence. If Tony’s tension wasn’t radiating throughout the entire room, their embrace could have almost been seen as serene.

“Normal people do this all the time. _You_ do this all the time.” Tony threw a pair of slacks across the bed. “ _I’ve_ done this before.” A matching blazer joined the slacks in a crumpled pile at the headboard. Leaning back into Bruce, he continued. “It shouldn’t be this hard.”

“You don’t want to go...” Bruce suggested as he nuzzled his face against Tony’s neck; his breath ghosting over the exposed skin. He inhaled slowly and held the air in his lungs as he waited for an answer.

And Tony didn’t want to go, he really, really didn’t. “Pepper will have my ass if I bail on this again.”

Bruce hummed softly at that response. He knew they shared a history and that Stark Industries had gotten in the way of it ever becoming something more. So, even when jealousy threatened to spark let alone boil over, Bruce quickly swallowed it down for the sake of everything he and Tony had already built between them. 

Letting their bodies sway as they acclimated to each others center of balance, he shifted and slid a hand up and over Tony’s chest. It was unsettling even weeks after the surgery, to reach up and find an expanse of skin there instead of the hard, smooth, metal surface of the arc reactor. Bruce could only imagine how disquieting the experience had to be for Tony; even if it was a vast improvement over the dependence the reactor had created and how much of a threat to his life the shrapnel had been. “Your heart’s racing...” He worried that something about this trip in particular must really be weighing on his lover’s mind. “I can talk to Pepper for you, she’ll listen if it’s from me. Tell her that after everyth...”

Tony cut him off with a soft laugh. Weaving his fingers in with Bruce’s over his chest, he smiled. “It’s not that.” 

“Tony.” Bruce scolded. “... your doctors, all five of them, told you to take it easy. They didn’t just mean...” Again this time Tony cut him off but not with a laugh. Pressing his hips back, he pressed his ass against Bruce’s lap. “Oh...” A startled gasp left the scientist’s lips. Eyes sliding shut, Bruce slid his hands down and over Tony’s hips as he rolled slowly into him. 

Laughing for a moment, Tony seemed to savor the press and pull of the scientist’s arms directing his motion. He turned his face and stole a breathy kiss from Bruce. “Yeah, oh.”

He hadn’t even thought about the two of them being intimate during Tony’s recovery. They’d just barely returned to sharing a bed. Bruce had been so scared of doing anything that could jeopardize Tony’s health. The choice, alone, to remove the arc reactor had stunned and amazed him. And Tony’s immediate jump back into his life afterwards kept him in an awestruck state. Clearly, his lover was stronger than anyone had ever imagined; including himself.

Bruce wasted little time recapturing Tony’s mouth; one kiss was never enough to satiate the need he sparked in him. Drawing in another breath, he began ever so slowly dragging Tony’s T-shirt up and over his head. Once it was removed, Bruce encircled the engineer’s body with his arms again. Marvelling at the play of muscles against his skin as his lover moved with him, he felt his pulse quicken. As he dotted chaste kisses over Tony’s shoulder blades and neck, Bruce tensed his left thigh and then relaxed it before repeating the same action on his right. He followed this down his legs until he was uncurling his toes with a shallow gasp. If he, if they, were really going to do this then relaxation was key.

***

All the while, Tony stood stock still allowing Bruce to take his time and calm himself. He wasn’t exactly a man used to waiting for something he wanted, but this time and with this man it was different. They’d discussed boundaries a million times and just when Tony had thought that Bruce would never step up and take the reins... he surprised him. 

Biting his lip as Bruce unfastened his jeans and slid them to the floor, Tony couldn’t hold back the shiver that coursed through him. His socks and boxers soon followed. When Bruce began breathing deep and slow behind him, Tony joined him letting the oxygen expand his ribs and sides before exhaling. As Bruce rutted slowly against him still fully clothed, together they let the thickening air fill out their ribs and chest up into their armpits. Tony was trembling as Bruce’s chest rose against his back before his breath curled around the nape of his neck. When Bruce’s hands found his shoulders and with a slight push guided him to climb onto the bed, it was all that Tony could do to comply.

Tony cast a curious glance over his shoulder once he’d settled in amongst his discarded clothes and luggage. He could feel Bruce’s eyes raking over him as he dropped his head back down to hang between his arms and he waited for the scientist to make his move. The fingertips dancing over his ankle and then calf startled a gasp out of him. But when Bruce’s fingers trailed their way up the back of his thigh and over his ass, Tony bit his lip and closed his eyes at the sensation. As the same fingers dipped into his spine and followed its curve up to his neck, Tony let out a low growl of a moan. He whined when Bruce’s hand finally left his skin only to be silenced by quick nip and then a gentle kiss to his shoulder.

***

Bruce was breathing so deeply and steadily that from time to time he felt as if he was drifting through a haze. He looked over Tony’s willing form with half lidded eyes and searched for a focusing center as he knelt beside the bed and slid out the box of supplies they kept stashed there. From his position, he let his gaze sweep over Tony again taking in how the angry tension from earlier had melted away into another kind entirely. His lover’s cock hung hard and heavy between his legs. Bruce hissed softly at the visage. Clenching his fists around the lube and condom as he stood, he tightened his muscles and then relaxed them. He repeated the process he’d done earlier with his legs on his arms until the his shoulders were squared with attention. 

Kicking off his shoes before padding back around to the foot of the bed, Bruce placed the supplies on a mostly clear corner of the mattress. He exhaled a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding as he reached up and began unbutton his shirt. There were so many things he wanted to say to Tony right now, but the words were caught in his throat and he feared if he forced them out that the scene before them would break down. Instead, he took solace in the quiet.

His shirt dropped to the floor with an almost inaudible crumple. Bruce could see Tony beginning to strain under his attempt to remain calm and ready for him. Reaching out with both hands, he drug his fingers down Tony’s back and then over his hips. If they were going to do this, Bruce had to start somewhere. Counting to three he inhaled then let his breath out slowly; he cupped Tony’s ass and spread his cheeks apart. The needy gasp the engineer let out caused Bruce’s pulse to spike. Even so, he leaned forward and curled his tongue ever so slowly over Tony’s exposed hole. When Tony let out a keen cry at that, Bruce surged forward hungrily. He’d probably be forced to stop within moments but he wanted Tony to know just how much he wanted this, wanted him.

***

Tony flattened his hands on the bedding and tried to keep himself still. Bruce’s mouth was amazing. He wanted nothing more than to grind back onto his wicked tongue and beg the scientist to fuck him right then and there. But he knew that he couldn’t. Instead, Tony tried his best to be good, to be patient. 

The rustle of Bruce’s pants sliding down his thighs and dropping to the floor threatened to break his resolve. He was so far gone already that each time Bruce’s tongue dipped into him, Tony could feel his ass spasming around it; begging in a way that he would never be able to. 

When the bed dipped and Bruce climbed up behind him, Tony finally broke the silence with a hungry moan. His once flattened palms were now tight fists. Bruce’s lubed fingers entered him slowly; torturously so. He could hear the ragged breathing of the scientist; could hear him struggling to maintain control. Tony took a deep breath and waited for Bruce to follow his lead. Soon, despite the dip and slide of his fingers deeper and deeper into his ass, Tony felt he could literally feel a calm sweep over Bruce. The drag and pull of his hand became less erratic and more intent. Sweat was gathering on Tony’s neck and lower back as he strained to behave himself. 

Tony thought he was ready for just about anything Bruce could throw at him at this point. He’d been so good and was so ready. However, when he found himself quite suddenly empty and gaping, Tony finally broke down and spoke. Bruce’s name fell from his lips like a desperate prayer. 

***

Shushing at the pleadings sounds Tony was making, Bruce bit his bottom lip hard. The pain provided a distraction from the need coursing through his veins as he rolled a condom on. With a patient and steady hand, he prepped himself and Tony a bit more with the lube before shifting closer. Bruce let out a deep-seated growl at the enveloping pressure of Tony’s ass. 

His pulse thundered in his ears and down the arch of his neck. Gasping in shock, Bruce dug his fingers into Tony’s sides. His vision was blurring with the power of an oncoming transformation. He froze immediately seeking out the seam between the wall and ceiling above the bed; anywhere but Tony’s sweaty, naked body beneath him. As his blood pressure began to lower, Bruce let out a shaky breath. Loosening his grip on Tony, he caressed his waist and hips gently before pressing further inside of him. He didn’t take his eyes off of the ceiling until he was settled completely within his lover. 

Bruce felt a whine build up in his chest and tear its way past his lips when he finally looked down and took in Tony’s prone and trembling form. “You okay?” he whispered urgently struggling to keep himself in check. It had always been so much easier to keep a zen-like state of calm when it had been Tony fucking him. But Bruce was fighting to keep his grasp on the world right now. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Tony.

Tony gave a short nod and slumped forward enough to rest his forehead between his hands; his own breathing was as erratic as Bruce’s. The slight change in position pulled Bruce forward as if he was a puppet and Tony was controlling the strings. Landing with his fists bracing his weight along the edges of Tony’s elbows, he grunted. The pose in its entirety was all too familiar in its lumbering stature. And in that moment, he imagined himself and Hulk as one above the man that they’d both grown to love. Pressing his chest to Tony’s back, Bruce gave his hips an experimental roll; moaning with the pleasure it tore out of him.

The final break in his synaptic current burst behind his eye like the light of a dying star. Each point of contact between him and Tony felt all at once like not enough and too much. He was truly and utterly exposed. When Bruce cried out, his voice had dropped an octave. He scrambled to pull away but Tony reached back and clung to his thighs with a plea on his lips. And even through his rage-tinted perception, Bruce... Hulk could not find it within himself to deny Tony anything.

***

When Bruce’s hand pressed down hard against his neck, Tony immediately relaxed and let his face be shoved into the bedding and clothing beneath it. No matter how exposed he felt held down like this, he wanted Bruce with such deep conviction that he’d submit to pretty much everything the scientist would give out. The heavy weight of his lover over him was grounding in a way that he’d only found when he’d been submerged in a project for hours on end. 

And then the weight became noticeably heavier. “Bruce?” Tony turned his head from the fabric it was pressed into to look at him. The world dropped out beneath him when he caught sight of Bruce’s taunt skin swelling and changing hue. Their eyes met and Tony moaned softly at the inhumane mix of the Hulk and Banner that he saw there. 

What was even more startling was that even as Bruce’s thrust bore down on him rougher and deeper, bottoming out, Tony could feel the gentleness behind the hand guiding his hips back to meet each thrust and the hand that held him unguarded on the bed. His lover’s skin was gleaming with the sweat that covered each and every inch of his body. The hair on Bruce’s two-toned chest was damp with it. Finally, Tony couldn’t take it any longer and buried his face back into the fabric. Seeking out a mouthful of clothing, he let it muffle his escalating moans; everything heightened that much more by the knowledge of who exactly was doing this to him and the sheer size of his lover.

When Tony was finally mindful enough of his surroundings to move, he shifted to grab his cock and pumped it in time with the rolling of Bruce’s hips. He’d been teetering on the edge for so long since being pushed onto the bed, that he didn’t even try to fight it as his balls drew up and his orgasm was torn from him.

***

Bruce stilled when Tony literally screamed out his release, praying he hadn’t inadvertently pushed a little too hard and a little too deep. The pleased murmuring that followed settled his worry; pressing a sloppy, wet kiss to Tony’s shoulder, he pulled back and slammed hard into him until he was roaring with his own release. Shaking from the rush of adrenaline as he eased himself out of Tony’s ass, Bruce fell with a loud gasp onto the bed beside him.

Before he could move, Bruce was pulling Tony over him and crushing their mouths together in a frenzied kiss; biting his bottom lip and breathing hard through his nostrils onto Tony’s cheek. As Tony gasped into the onslaught, Bruce lapped anxiously into his mouth seeking out his lover’s taste. “Did I hurt you?” He finally whispered in a near reverent tone as he stroked his fingertips over the lines of Tony’s face. 

“Well, I’ll definitely be standing during my presentation in Vegas...” He teased. Leaning closer, Tony kissed Bruce’s nose and then eyelids. “I’m fine, baby. Better than fine.” He finally reassured him. 

Wrapping his arms around Tony in an affectionate hug, Bruce peppered the side of his face in gentle kisses before offering a quiet whisper of devotion. “God, I love you...” He captured Tony’s mouth in another kiss before the engineer could struggle with whether or not he should respond in kind. Bruce didn’t need to hear the words... _he already knew_.


End file.
